freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina
Marina is a member of the Fresh Beat Band and the drummer of the band. She is portrayed by Shayna Rose and, later, Tara Perry. Marina is a very bright and bubbley person. Her favorite catchphrase is "Hip-hop & Pop" and she usually rhymes it to make a sentence (i.e. hip hop and pop, shouts legs just won't stop). Her favorite colors are turqoise and purple. She wears a turqoise dress with a purple belt and pink sleeve cuffs. The buckle of her belt shows her drum symbol. She wears darker purple leggings beneath with purple Converse. When she is in her pajamas she wears purple with flower designs all over. She has duck slippers that quack but only in "Quack Shoes" and "Back To School". Marina usually comes up with an idea to solve the problem the Fresh Beats are having. She usually takes the lead to jump start the bands ideas as well. Marina also has a habit of agreeing with all of Twist's crazy ideas, saying "You know, that would be cool; but" only to give a more simple, realistic, explanation afterward. There have been exceptions where she agrees with him though. Being the drummer of the band, Marina is very proud of her skills and very attached to her drums. Though she is quick to forgive any who break her drums, as they have been broken more then once, she is upset when they are. She also cares for any set of drums as seen in "Stick Together" where she makes the band cover a set of drums in the music room before wallpapering. She also owns two sets; one being her normal set and the other being made up of items, or found sounds, found in town in "Stomp The House". Other then drumming Marina loves to dance and is, unknowingly, a very talented Hula dancer. She loves to sing, dance, and dress up, especially if its her favorite party dress she gets to wear. She likes decorating and even got the moon for the Night Time Festival in "Glow For It". All in all she cares deeply for the rest of her friends and would do anything to help them. Trivia *Shayna Rose is a singer in real life. *Shayna Rose is leaving The Fresh Beat Band to pursue other careers and because she is getting married. *Tara Perry is taking on the role of Marina after Rose leaves. *Before playing Marina, Shayna Rose played on "Days of Our Lives". *According to "Back to School", Marina's favorite song is "Stomp The House". *Marina's hair is parted in Season 2 compared to having her hair in bangs during Season 1. *Marina is the shortest member of the band, though Kiki, who is the next shortest, isn't much taller. *Marina has five episodes that focus on her. #"Stomp the House" deals with Marina's broken drums and the making of a new set. #"Hippity Hop" deals with Marina having to wear a rabbit costume at the Groovy Smoothie, even though she wants to wear her party dress. #"Rock The Luau" deals with Marina being unable to control herself whenever Hawaiian music is played and later finds that her body is trying to tell a story. #"Singin in The Rain" deals with Marina trying to play to the rythym of the rain. #"Drum Party" deals with Marina's surprise birthday party.